Tim Smith
| first = "Pilot" (episode 1.01) | last = "For Tonight You're Only Here to Know" (episode 5.09) | epcount = 33 | appearances = S1 • S2 • S3 • S4 • S5 • S6 • S7 • S8 • S9 }} Timothy "Tim" Smith was a former student at Tree Hill High School, where and a best friend of Nathan and was a typical 'jock' as part of the Tree Hill Ravens and part of the popular group where due to his slowness he often made fun of due to not getting to point in his statements and claiming to get with girls. He departed the school mid way through his senior year to go to a 'special school'. He was formerly married to Bevin Mirskey, with a child who he named Nathan after his friend from High School and working as a pizza delivery man. Background Tim was raised by his father and his step-mother, Shari Smith.Tim was a student at Tree Hill High School, and a member of the Ravens basketball team alongside his friend Nathan Scott to whom he acted as a sidekick. Character arc Season 1 and the other students joyride the school bus. ]] After a routine Ravens basketball game in which Nathan, as usual, scored the winning basket, Tim and many of the other students took the school bus for a joy ride. However, when the bus nearly crashed into a train and the joyriders were apprehended by the police. However, due to the pull of their powerful parents, both Nathan and Tim were acquitted of any charges and weren't kicked off the Ravens team as most of their teammates were. With the team down in numbers of players, Keith suggested to Whitey that Lucas join the team which caused Nathan, with Tim at his side, to challenge Lucas to a match. Tim initially suggested that they might be able to use Lucas, but Nathan insisted that they didn't need him as he could win the championship single handedly. During the one-on-one, Tim cheered Nathan on and, after Nathan's loss, left the River Court with him and Peyton. Season 3 :To be expanded. Season 4 :In season four, episode 8 a women at the basketball banquet recalls how her son "Timmy" is no longer on the basketball team, and going to a special school, one that focuses on the needs of individual students Missing years After graduation from Tree Hill, Antwon 'Skills' Taylor and Bevin broke up and she and Tim started dating and eventually married. They had one son, Nathan Smith. Despite staying in Tree Hill with Tim working for Blackwell's Pizzeria and Bevin for Macy's, they didn't keep in touch with Lucas, Peyton and their friends. Season 5 Haley, Peyton, Brooke, Lindsey and Mia gets locked in the high school library during a Ravens game. They order a pizza from Blackwells Pizzeria (where Tim works) and Tim is the one who delivers it. He reveals that he is married and have a kid, named Nathan and shows a picture. Later in the season, Brooke and Lindsey meet Bevin at Macy's and she tell them that she's married and shows the same picture that Tim showed them. Season 9 In the final episode, Bevin reveals that she and Tim got a divorce. Relationships *''Family'': Tim Smith/Family *''Relationships'': Tim Smith/Relationships Family Romantic Life *Bevin Mirsky Career * Tim Smith later returned and was now working as a pizza delivery man in order to care for his toddler son. * He and Nathan Scott grew apart since Nathan was hanging out and being friends with Lucas, Mouth and Skills. They stopped being friends in the middle of season 1 since Nathan started to change. * Tim Smith was similar to Chris Keller, who always hit on a lot of girls including Brooke Davis. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Fathers Category:Students Category:Athletes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 5 Category:Males Category:Basketball Players Category:Tree Hill Ravens players Category:Tree Hill High Students